


Times Like These

by lostscaredandalone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ACWNR, Character Study, Character's Name Spelled as Farlan, Developing Friendships, Kinda, Minor Violence, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostscaredandalone/pseuds/lostscaredandalone
Summary: There was never a doubt in his mind that Levi would make the best choice.So Farlan followed.





	Times Like These

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random thing I wrote pretty late at night and I'm not too sure if I like it, but I figured I might as well post it. I love Levi's background with Isabel and Farlan. I guess I just really wanted to write about how Levi and Farlan started out. These character's relationships can be interpreted in any way you like. 
> 
> I don't own Attack on Titan or A Choice With no Regrets.

The people who populated the underground were, more likely than not, expecting the end at every corner. Expecting death to creep around each blind spot and take away the life you’ve been working so hard to prolong for as long as they had. Yet, in many cases, there were people who didn’t even care at that point whether death took them or not.

Farlan was convinced that the only thing keeping him from having the same mindset is the glimmering ray of hope that was Levi.

Levi, who could take down men twice his size in a matter of seconds. Levi, whose glare sent most running for the hills without him having to utter a single word. Levi, whose vocabulary consisted of mostly slang and derogatory terms. Levi, who could fly like a bird the moment he stepped into his stolen 3DMG gear that seemed to fit like it was made for him.

Levi, who, if you look past his harsh glare and equally harsh words, was so genuine and caring. It was a side to him Farlan was more than honored to witness. He was so relieved to have Levi’s total trust and respect. It was a rarity for most.

When he first met the dark-haired man, he was intimidated, to no one’s surprise. At first, they’d butted heads nonstop. Levi would scold Farlan for being too loud or too messy and Farlan would complain about Levi being an uptight asshole who needed to relax. It seemed that everyday they would be getting into some useless fight over the smallest, mediocre things.

It wasn’t until four months had gone by and after a nasty run in with the MP’s, he was bandaging up a painful looking cut along Levi’s right bicep, when silver eyes met his, with a small, but distinguishable look of concern and relief. The look was so genuine that Farlan’s hands paused for a moment, taking in the look in his eyes as long as possible, before it would wisp away, likely to never return again.

What he didn’t know at the time was that rare look wasn’t so rare at all, when you got to know him better. 

After a couple of years spent with Levi, Farlan realized that the looks of concern for the people he was close to were actually quite common, it just took time to see past the tightly secured mask Levi had set up and maintained for so long. 

The realization was enough to render him breathless for several long seconds. It was powerful knowing that he was one of the few to know Levi well enough to be able to catch on to his smallest expressions, and the thought that he might be the only one to be able to read the stoic man had made him giddy for days following the revelation. 

It had been a relief to know that Levi actually cared about him enough to let the blond glance through the cracks of his mask. He felt like a teenage girl with a cliche crush, although he’d never admit it out loud.

Before Levi was introduced to his life, the smallest thieving jobs seemed to be a lot riskier than they had ever been looking back at it in the future. Granted, he was young, scrawny, malnourished, and untrained, going against trained military men twice his size.

When he began thieving with Levi, he’d never felt more alive. Levi seemed to know all the hidden alleyways, hiding spots, abandoned safe houses, and guard patrol routes. The two were able to steal enough for the two of them to survive and eventually, they managed to bribe an old, worn out gang member that lived on now-neutral turf to give up his run down house when he kicked the bucket.

Lucky for the two of them, they didn’t have to wait very long.

Within the first week of moving in, the two of them managed to secure the house to avoid getting robbed, or worse, murdered by people desperate enough to take the risk of breaking in in exchange for their money and food. 

After a month of living there, they had the place spotless and repaired to the best of their abilities. By then, Farlan had the “proper cleaning methods” drilled into his head by the dark-haired gremlin that he had the absolute pleasure of staying with.

By the time a year had passed, they had quite the reputation in the area. They were known for their excellent thieving skills and when the two managed to steal military-issue 3DMG, they were practically legends.

The two of them trained vigorously with the gear until even the military police couldn’t catch up to them.

Farlan loved the feeling of flying through the City of Hell. After years of feeling trapped and useless, he finally began to feel like they were one step closer to freedom. The feeling of the wind hitting his face and the adrenaline fueled by the chase ushering him to go faster and faster seemed to form into his own little drug. Farlan suspected Levi had formed the same addiction.

The sight of Levi flying through the city was one that Farlan would never forget. He looked like there was nowhere else he should be and Farlan decided that if Levi hadn’t been human, he would definitely be a bird. An elegant bird that would be admired from the humans below, wishing they could move as freely and gracefully.

With the added help of the gear, Levi and Farlan were making enough money for the two of them to eat three meals a day.

What the duo never would have expected happened in the second year of living in the house, when a small red-head barged in, hunched forward, cradling a small bird to her chest. This girl had tried, and failed, an escape to get set the bird free above ground and she happened to have brought her pursuers to their solitude with her. 

He’d exchanged a glance to Levi, who narrowed his eyes and gave a quick nod. He knew this meant to just play along. That was how they operated. Farlan let him take the lead, following behind him through every turn, no matter if he could predict what they’d approach or not. There was never a doubt in his mind that Levi would make the best choice.

So Farlan followed.

Levi let her stay with them, and although Farlan would never say a word about it to the shorter man, he had doubts. Isabel wasn’t very skilled in hand-to-hand combat or in free running, but she had determination like they’d never seen before.

Before long, they had her decently trained on the 3DMG and she had tagged along with the duo on some minor thieving missions. She'd quickly grown on the two men. She began calling Levi "Big Bro" and her and Farlan had begun causing mayhem throughout the city with endless pranks and tricks. Before long, Isabel became a part of the tightly-woven ragtag family. 

Levi wouldn’t ever bring it up, but an addition to this system the two of them had set up was depleting their once plentiful supplies. He began thinking of ways to accumulate more money for food and supplies.

Levi would rather deny it, but Farlan knew him well enough to know when things were off. 

He began leaving just before Isabel went to bed, telling Farlan to stay behind. When he’d ask where he was going, he would just dismiss it as another minor thieving job, telling the blond it was to get a little extra money. After a couple days, Farlan stopped asking.

He would return hours later, only to head to the wash room for about an hour or so, the smell of blood prominent from the moment he stepped into the room. Farlan had always pretended to be asleep and listened to the splashing of cold water and the ragged breaths resonating from the washroom. 

He’d kept quiet about the ordeal, hoping that Levi would give it up, but after a week or so, he’d decided enough was enough.

The two argued that night, worse than they had in years. Farlan had found out that Levi had taken it upon himself to do some dirtier jobs for a more hefty supply of money. He’d found out Levi had turned to assassination jobs for the extra money. Farlan had begged for him to stop doing that to himself and to let him and Isabel help out. He’d pleaded with the fact that they’d train Isabel some more and they’d be making enough money to start saving up by the end of the year.

If only convincing Levi was that easy. 

That night, Levi stormed out and Farlan angrily shattered a small glass that had once held water on the table beside him.

He hated to admit it, but staying angry at Levi was much more difficult than he’d thought, and he ended up waiting for the dark-haired man to return home safe for hours, worry making his hands shake and his heart race in his chest.

He didn’t even remember when he’d fallen asleep.

By the time morning came along, Farlan had woke up to find Levi curled into himself on a pile of old, worn down blankets next to the bed the two would usually share. After a deep, relieved sigh, he sat down next to the other male and ran his fingers through dark hair. 

The movement seemed to have woken Levi and silver eyes, dull from sleep, met his own. Levi sat up, Farlan’s hand falling out from his hair and back to his side, and Levi pulled the blond into a surprisingly tight hug.

After a moment of shock, Farlan’s arms wrapped around the smaller man as he heard the quiet, raspy apology stumble from his lips. He whispered an apology in return, dropping his chin to the other’s dark hair.

He’d promised that he would use Isabel and Farlan’s help from then on out.

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up revising this work later, I know it can use a lot of work. Still, I hope you guys enjoyed it <3
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
